I'm just waiting to be found again
by xoxo hachiko
Summary: Kaoru hasn’t seen Kenshin or Sano in three years, and suddenly two strangers appear looking familiar. ( I’m sorry, I suck at summaries!)
1. My memories of you

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12-4-04

Story - I'm just waiting to be found again… 

Chapter 1 – My memories of you…

Hello there! If you are a fan of my story ' The Memories waiting' then your going to drop it like a dead skunk and love this one better cuz I say so! (Not to be bossy, oh what the hell am I saying? I am bossy! Tee hee hee!) Well, please read this! Bye bye!

Kaoru's been living with Misao and Aoshi for a while now. She is now 20, making Sano 21, Yahiko 15 and Kenshin 33. (Ain't it sad? Kenshin is 33! Waugh!) Ever since Kenshin left, Kaoru still ran the dojo but couldn't help but feel Kenshin's absent presence, so she moved out and decided not to live there.

" Misao? Misao, where are you, you little brat?" Kaoru complained. Misao was only a year younger than her and Aoshi told her to watch after her like a big sister. Oh yeah, big sister her ass. Misao could fend for herself! But, she did have to admit it, there were times where Misao got into those bad situations and had to be saved.

Misao jumped out of a bush in front of Kaoru and stuck out her tongue. She had always picked on Kaoru, even though she was younger and only because she could. I mean, come on, it was quite funny, and you had to admit it! She took off running down the alley and turned the corner when she ran into a tall, black haired man.

It was Aoshi! She had just run into Aoshi! Oh, was she in for it when Kaoru found her.

Soon after thinking that, she made her appearance, yelling and shouting.

" Misao! Get your butt back here, you…you…child!" She said, turning the corner and seeing them.

" Kaoru? What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

As much as she annoyed her, she wouldn't tattle.

" Me and Misao were playing a game and it was my turn to catch her, ain't that right, Misao?" She asked, giving her a look that said ' play along or die and burn in hell for all eternity!'

She looked up at Aoshi and blushed.

" Yeah! It's that 'tag' game all the children play!" She said. She was so sure that Kaoru was going to rat her out. She'd have to thank her later for her kindness.

" Oh yeah…Aoshi? You said you were going to see some old friends…so, who were they?" Kaoru asked, staring down at the ground and slightly blushing.

" I went to see Sanosuke and Kenshin. Why do you want to know so bad about my affairs?" He asked her in return.

Kenshin? He went to go see Kenshin without her? But wait! Wasn't Kenshin dead? He never came back to her after that one fight! So he was still alive, but just didn't want to see her? She totally ignored Aoshi's question and started to blurt out random words that she thought.

" But, wait! Where did you go to see him? Please Aoshi! I need to know!" She begged him. She wanted to see him so bad.

Aoshi felt sympathy for her. After all, it was obvious that she still loved him and wanted to try to solve things. He sighed and said-

" Over near Akobecko. We all got some beef stew and…WAIT! KAORU!" He yelled, but Kaoru wouldn't hear it. She wanted to see them so bad. Sano with his dark brown spiky hair and Kenshin with his deep purple eyes. She had hoped that they were still there. So wondered for a long time if they would recognize each other. She had grown about 4 inches and her hair was a little bit shorter, and not just that, she had matured more too. What did they look like? For all she knew, Kenshin could've gone bald! (Eek! What a scary thought, huh?) But she had hoped that wasn't the case here.

Kenshin and Sano were walking out of the restaurant when Kaoru was running down the road. Kenshin had a blue gi on this time and his hair was a bit shorter and up higher (Kinda like Kenji's hair style.) Sano remained almost the same. He hadn't grown. Besides, he was tall enough. His hair was a bit longer, but in the same style and his clothes no longer said 'bad.'

Kenshin saw Kaoru running down the road, looking like she was on the verge of tears. This girl…She looked a lot like Kaoru…_his _Kaoru… He did miss her, but he swore never to back there again. He watched her run by and into Akobecko's. As she walked back out, she kept on mumbling things over and over to herself.

" Damn that frickin' Aoshi…You'll get yours! Just you wait and see!" She said, taking off in the direction of Aoshi's residence.

Kenshin stared at her. Aoshi? The Aoshi that he had just seen 10 minutes ago? So was that his Kaoru? She didn't notice him at all then, did she? And how could she have not noticed Sanosuke? He was so damn tall.

" Hey Kenshin? I'm going to stop by the dojo and see the little missy…would you like to come along?" He asked. He knew that Kenshin would say 'no' but deep down he really did want to.

" No thank you, Sano. Miss Kaoru seemed pretty upset already…" He said.

Sano stared at him for a moment, thinking.

" Since when did you see her? Did you go without me?" He asked again. He was so damn confused.

" No…that was miss Kaoru that just ran by. Didn't you notice the attitude?" He said.

Sano stared into the direction that she had left in.

" Oh yeah…I guess your right then…" He said, staring off into the direction. That couldn't have been little missy. That girl was so much bigger and older than the little Kaoru that he knew. They walked on towards the Kamiya dojo. Even though Kenshin said no, he started to walk with him. It wouldn't hurt him to have a quick look at the place he called home for 3 years.

WA! Ain't it better than my other Rurouni Kenshin story? (Don't worry, you can be honest!) But the other one of mine was my first Fanfiction ever, so it's not my fault entirely! Well, it is but…oh…never mind! I know it is! (Well, till the next chappie, bye bye!)

Rurouni Kenshin terms –

Aizu – Tokugawa affiliated domain; fourth battle of the Boshin War.

Bakumatsu – The final, chaotic days of the Tokugawa regime.

Boshin War – Civil war of 1868-69 between the new government and the Tokugawa Bakufu. The anti-_Bakufu_, pro-Imperial side (The Imperial Army) won, easily defeating the Tokugawa supporters.


	2. Come back to me

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12 – 7 – 04

Chapter 2 – Come back to me…

Hey there, everybody! You're on chappie 2 of 'I'm just waiting to be found again' and I hope your all enjoying it. Well, hello. How can you when you haven't read it yet? Stupid me. Lol. Oh yeah, the funny story of the day. I put my away message on the other day and it said ' im in the shower, be on later' and when I got back, there were about five messages from my guy friend saying ' can I come over now' or ' come I go with you'. I laughed so hard. Well, please enjoy this chappie and if I get 1 new person after each chappie then I'll put a new chappie on! Thanks a lot everybody!

Sanosuke and Kenshin got to the Kamiya dojo doors that they were so familiar with. It felt like just yesterday that they would walk in and have to stop Kaoru from murdering Yahiko or Megumi again. To tell the truth, they both missed it…especially Kenshin…he missed Kaoru much more than anyone else…even Tomoe…his first love in his life…

They stood at the door for a long time until Sano opened it. They were quite surprised to see that no one was there. Usually it was lively and cheerful around the dojo, but it seemed like no one was there. Was it true? Was no one really there? What ever happened to Kaoru? Or Yahiko? Where were they?

Kaoru ran down the street towards the dojo. Trying to find Kenshin set her back a little. She was supposed to meet Yahiko at her dojo 10 minutes ago. She knew she was in for it all. She was so sure he had a nice long earful waiting for her as she ran.

' Kaoru Kamiya! How many times have you been late now? Keep it up and you'll never set a good example! Students are at the impressionable age you know!' She imagined him saying to her.

"Impressionable…Yeah, right! WHATEVER! Bologna!" She yelled to herself while running as fast as she could. " Oh, just think about it pissed her off. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn………" Her words were interrupted by the looks of two men. One with a high up, auburn-colored ponytail and the other with spiky brown hair.

They all exchanged glances for a moment. Kenshin stood there, not wanting to be seen by her, so he turned his head. Sano just smiled at her.

" Its been a while, hasn't it…Missy?" He said to her with a small smile on his face. It felt good to see her again. He really missed her in the past two or three years.

Kaoru stared at the two men with tears starting to form in her eyes. It was Sano…and…one of his friends? Who? That certainly wasn't Kenshin.

" Sano? Sano? Sano!" She yelled out and threw her arms around him. It felt so great that he was back. Right now, she didn't care what Yahiko or anyone else thought. Her main concern was Sano and Kenshin. But this man wasn't who she thought it was.

Sano wrapped his arms around her as well. Her sweet smell of raspberries engulfed him and she had turned into quite the woman. She came up to his shoulders now and she had more curves to her. Her eyes were still sapphire blue and her lips still were the same shade of pink. He let go when he thought about her in non-sister way (If ya get what I mean.) and looked over at Kenshin, who was looking at her from head to toe. From the looks of it, Kenshin didn't mind her changes at all either.

Kaoru looked over at the man and glared. She didn't even know him and he was checking her out! The nerve! She looked up at Sano with an expression that said ' who is he?'

Sano looked over at Kenshin, who was using every ounce of self-control to not run over to Kaoru and hug her as tight as he could. He mouthed – 'Do you want her to know?' And at that, Kenshin nodded slightly. His heart gave away and he felt so happy that he was going to be near his beloved Kaoru again.

" Kaoru…please…believe me, okay?" He asked her.

" Okay…I will." She responded.

" That man…is none other than Kenshin Himura…" He said to her.

She stood there, not able to believe him. It couldn't be Kenshin…everyone told her that he died in battle with Shishio. She slowly walked over to him and looked at his eyes. Deep purple. Those were Kenshin's eyes, all right. She walked around him twice, inspecting him as if being as cautious as she could before stopping in front of him.

He looked at her with a no expression look before smiling and pulling her to him where she broke into tears.

" Kenshin? Why did you leave? Why didn't you come back to me? WHY?" She yelled in his arms.

He thought for a moment. Why did he leave her in the first place? He left everything familiar to him, everything he could call home, his Kaoru…he left it all…

" I…I am not sure, that I am not." He said truthfully to her, resting a hand on the back of her head. It felt good to be finally taller than her. He felt that now he could be even more comforting and when he held her, he was able to rest his chin on the top of her head.

She stood there, resting in his arms when Yahiko ran out, yelling.

" Kaoru! I knew it was you! I knew I had heard your voice!" He said. Then he realized that a man was holding her and another was standing near them.

" What're you doing to Kaoru-sensei?" He bellowed at him.

Kenshin let go of her and smiled at the growing boy.

" I knew you wouldn't ever lose that pride of yours, just like I said not to. And I see you took care of miss Kaoru just as I asked. Thank you very much, lit- sorry, Yahiko." The man with the auburn ponytail said to him.

" Ken…shin? Is…is that you?" He asked in disbelief. Was it Kenshin? Was he really back?

The man nodded.

" Yes…Me and Sanosuke wondered back into town yesterday and thought we'd check up on you both, that we did." He said.

Yahiko smiled. Was it going to be like back then? Back when everything seemed like they belonged where they were?

" Does this mean you're staying, Kenshin? And you too Sano?" Kaoru asked them both.

Sano nodded slightly.

" If its okay with you, miss Kaoru…" Kenshin said, his normal smile showing up on his face again.

" Of course it is. I'll stay here tonight and tomorrow, I'll go get my stuff from Misao and Aoshi's house." She said.

" You…you don't live here anymore?" Asked a confused Kenshin.

" Oh…it's a long story so I'll explain later. But right now, lets go in and get ready to eat!" Kaoru said, starting to walk into the dojo as everyone else followed her in.

WA! IT'S MY CHAPPIE! I hope ya liked it! Please review if you haven't already! (Or wait till the end! !) The next chapter – Chapter 3 - I still love you… See ya then!

Tanpopo

Rurouni Kenshin terms –

Chan – Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (E.g., with a small child – "Little Hanako or Kentarô"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection. (My dear so-and-so chan)

Dojo – Martial arts training hall

Dono – honorific. Even more respectful than 'san', the effect in modern-day Japanese conservation would be along the lines of " Milord So-and-So." As used by Kenshin in the manga, it indicates both respect and humility.


	3. I still love you

Tanpopo Yamazaki

12 – 11 – 04

Chapter 3 – I still love you… 

Well, this would be the spot where, I, the author, am supposed to say something to all of you fans, right? Well…to be absolutely honest…I don't have anything to say. (Yamazaki's current state – On the ground with her head against the floor with the gloom marks in the background.) Please enjoy this chapter – By the way – this chappie isn't going any farther than ' PG-13.' And there is going to be a song in it, and if anyone gets the name, I'll give ya a cookie!

After they all got inside and sat down, Kaoru explained why she moved out and everything that had changed around them in the city. Finally it started to get late and they all got tired. Kaoru walked into her room and as she was changing into her white, cotton yukata, she heard a knock at her door. Who would be at her bedroom door at this time of night?

" Who is it?" She asked as she finished putting her yukata on.

" Me, Kenshin, that it is. Sorry to bother you at this time. I hope I didn't wake you…" He said, staring down at the ground. He was going to admit everything to her. Everything he felt. That was his original reason for coming to her room.

" Oh, not at all. Is everything okay Kenshin?" She asked while getting up and opening her sliding door. Why could he possibly be here? And at this time if night? Was there an enemy out that she didn't know about?

_I need some love like I've never needed love before_

_I've had a little of your love, but now I back for more_

" Well…while I was gone I thought about so much. I…I honestly started to think that I was going to go insane without you. I missed you so much…I just wanted to come back to be with you, but I couldn't let myself." He said, staring back down at the floor. What the hell was he saying? She probably thought he sounded like an idiot. He looked up at her, and instead of seeing her laughing or confused, she was smiling, practically in tears.

_Set your spirit free._

_It's the only way to be._

" Kenshin…I missed you too. I wanted to come right back after the fight, but after a few days, everybody said that you had died in the battle. I refused to believe it Kenshin, but after a year went by, I couldn't help it. Im so sorry." She said, sitting down on her futon. She didn't know what else to say. She felt bad now for thinking that he died in a horrible death, but he smiled, and got closer to her instead, wanting to cheer her up. He didn't blame her at all.

_I loved you forever_

_Boys and girls go good together_

" Please Kaoru, don't feel bad because that. It was my fault for worrying you, right? Well, I wanted to come here tonight…to tell you…how I feel about you…" He said, slightly blushing.

Kaoru's eyes widened a little. What did he mean? Tell her how he felt?

" Please, go on Kenshin…" Kaoru said.

" I…I wasn't planning on coming to the dojo with Sano to be honest, but something inside of me told me to, so I let my spirit free, and followed him here where I saw you again. You've changed Kaoru." He said, taking a glance at her and he continued. " I guess what I'm trying to say to you, miss Kaoru…is that…I love you. I have since before I left to fight Shishio. I had to go. I didn't want him to come here. He might've found you and brought harm to you. If I let him do anything like that, I would've never been able to forgive myself." He said, looking over to her. He didn't expect her to do or say anything, but it would've made him feel better. He gave her a weak smile and got up.

_Take it or leave it_

_Take it or leave it_

" Well, goodnight, miss Kaoru." He said, turning to walk out of her room.

Kaoru stared at him for a moment. He just said the one thing that she wanted him to say the most.

" WAIT!" She yelled. She didn't want him to leave her. She felt so alone every time he wasn't near her. " Please Kenshin…don't leave me…" She said, staring down at the floor again.

Kenshin looked at her. She was so cute when she was upset like that.

"Kaoru…" He started. He thought for a minute. Saying ' please stay with me' was pretty much saying sleep in here. He didn't think he could resist the idea of her being a few inches away from him. " Do you know what exactly you are saying? Are you sure you want me to stay in here? Do you know what could happen, Kaoru?" He asked. The thought made him sort of happy, but worried at the same time.

Kaoru nodded. She knew exactly what could happen, but she didn't mind it at all. The fact was - she loved him too. She thought it was time he knew too.

" Kenshin…I'm in love with you too! I love you so much! I thought I was going to die if you didn't come back to me soon!" She yelled as she got up and ran over to him.

Come a little bit closer baby… 

They stared at each other for a minute before Kenshin quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She stood there, against his chest, smiling for a moment. She wanted to memorize this moment in her mind and so did he. He slowly let go of her, but she still clung to his chest. She felt so safe, so secure in his arms. She didn't dare look up incase he gave her a look she didn't want until she felt a small kiss on the top of her forehead.

He kissed her forehead and smiled as she looked up at him. He loved her so much that he couldn't describe it to her.

She smiled back and leaned up to kiss him. It was her first real kiss, and with a man she loved, too. It made her feel so happy.

_Are you as good as I remember, baby?_

_Cause tonight, is the night, im gonna show you my love…._

See. I kept it PG-13!………well, as much as you can see in the story. Im not gonna tell what happened after this little moment, but I think you all can guess. Remember, if ya guess the sing, I'll give ya a cookie! I might put another song in a chapter in later; the ending theme, and 'tactics' might be what it's called. (Am I right?) Well, anyways – the next chappie! Chapter 4 – My heart belongs to you! See ya then!

Terms –

Ai – Means 'love' in Japanese

Koibito - Means ' lover' in Japanese

Hi – means ' fire' in Japanese


	4. NOTICE

Asuka Sohryu

July 09th, 2006

I'm am finally deleting this story. I'm sorry, but as soon as I finish re-writing it, I am putting it onto a new account me and my best friend Odessa have.

The new name is called LeilaOdessa...or just click this. http/ hope you read this, because in EXACTLY one week, this story will be deleted. Sorry!


End file.
